Chad Doreck
}} | birth_place = Orange County, California, U.S. | years_active = 1986–present | occupation = Actor | notable roles = "Ambitious Danny" in Grease: You're the One that I Want! }} Chad Doreck (born November 19, 1978) is an American singer and actor. His first acting role was aged six in the music video for Oingo Boingo's "Weird Science". Doreck is also the voice of Crackle for Rice Krispies. In 2007, he was one of the final 12 contestants on Grease: You're the One that I Want!, a televised competition to choose the leads for the revival of Grease by Kathleen Marshall. Biography Doreck is the son of Stephan Doreck and Catherine Doreck, and has a brother and sister. A native of Southern California, Doreck first became interested in singing as part of a church congregation. His career began with the help of his aunt. Doreck graduated from the Orange County High School of the Arts, majoring in Musical Theatre. He briefly attended the University of Southern California. Doreck wrote and produced a CD, which was released in 2005. In 2007 he released a 7-song album called Awake and Sing. He has also modelled for Sketchers, Italian Vogue, and Nordstrom, and has been the narrator on various programs televised on E!. He played Matthew in the award winning Off-Broadway musical Altar Boyz from September 3, 2007 to March 30, 2008.Grease Contestant Chad Doreck to Join Altar Boyz: Theater News on TheaterMania.com ''Grease: You're the One that I Want! In 2007, Doreck was one of the final 12 contestants on ''Grease: You're the One that I Want!, a televised competition to choose the leads for the revival of Grease by Kathleen Marshall. On duet night (February 18, 2007), Chad performed alongside fellow competitor Allie Schulz. The two were both praised for their chemistry and high-energy performance, and judge David Ian referred to their performance as "theatrical viagra". On February 25, 2007, he was in the bottom four along with Kevin. The judges chose to save Doreck, putting him in the final four male contestants competing for the lead role of Danny Zuko. On March 11, 2007, Doreck was eliminated from the competition. His performances included: # "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley # "Signed Sealed Delivered" by Stevie Wonder # "My Eyes Adored You" by Frankie Valli # "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell # "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen Filmography Television * Days of Our Lives - Drew Alexander (1990) * The Pretender - Duppy Demetrius (1999) * Touched by an Angel - Lonnie at 17 (1999) * NYPD Blue - Tom Burris (2001) * The Brady Bunch in the White House - Greg Brady (2002) * My Life as a Teenage Robot - Bradley "Brad" Carbunkle (2003-2009) * Grease: You're the One that I Want! - Himself, Ambitious Danny (2007) * iCarly - Stewart Butler (2009) Film * Jackass 2 - Dancer (2006) Video games * Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population * Disney Infinity (2013) * Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) * Infamous - Male Pedestrian (2009) * Tom Clancy H.A.W.X. (2009) * ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas - Pedestrian (2004) References External links * * Grease: You're the One that I Want! from NBC.com * Chad Doreck Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from California Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:Orange County School of the Arts alumni